


sacrifice

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Creepy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something creepy and quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sacrifice

in the hushed, slowly suffocating darkness they whispered frantic apologies to one another. their fingers stuck like the clothes to their skin, sweat and shadows mingled together, kissing and intertwining in the most temporary of safety, blinking comfort.

 

burn all the books, burn each and every page, she said with those salty, melting lips close to her ear so nothing could snatch it away. there was a pulsing veil listening in, a fabric that wasn't fit for a needle, wasn't fit for anything but whispers, and it _smelled_ those words, understood. 

 

you worked so hard, you were so determined, kanaya sobbed.

 

_and the veil sobbed too, we love you rose lalonde, we cherished you, didn't we teach you so much? what do you need her for? what is this flesh but a burden now? your work is done, come join your loved ones here in the dark, the wonderful cold and slime_

 

her nails dug into her wife's hands. I was a fool, I don't want you to suffer too. she coughed, and the darkness around them writhed, gathered close, and kanaya couldn't see her face anymore.

 

please, lalonde, you know these things, you can fight them back, can't you? you can get away.

kanaya, kanaya, kanaya, I love you so much, I love you so much I took you back from death, I want you to live. I want you to live and go back home and burn all the books.

please rose,  
please rose please,

 

the breathing void waxed blue black, cobalt colors, mercury blended in the impure blackness, a universe parallel to the one they shared an apartment with, friends, laughter, odd ingredients that made the hair on kanaya's neck stand up, bottles of improper elements next to perfume, I must find out what these things are, kanaya, I do not lie when I say I believe I can uncover their secrets, it is up to me now that the others have abandoned the research, a lovely kitchen and several cats, purred, hissed and there wasn't a body in her hands anymore, she was holding fog in her fingers, crying, hissing

rose, rose, rose, until that wasn't a name anymore, rose, rose, rose, wasn't a flower or a woman  
rose lalonde, everything is burning


End file.
